


Tonight we are young

by GrantaireandHisBottle



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Karaoke, M/M, Party, the effect of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrantaireandHisBottle/pseuds/GrantaireandHisBottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is sitting on the couch, watching the party in the Courfeyrac’s place. He sighs, thinking that when his friends are drunk they are acting absolutely improbable and stupid. He reaches for the can of cola and takes a sip. Amber eyes catch the sight of Marius, making a ritual Indian dance around Cosette, then he watches Joly who is flirting with…Combeferre? Enjolras sighs once again, because Joly probably is as drunk as hell and Ferre is just laughing at him. </p><p>Oddly enough, but it’s only Grantaire who acts more or less adequate. Enjolras thinks, drinking his cola, that it is because the Artist is always drunk and he, Enjolras, just can’t see the difference in his attitudes, who explains Enjolras that there are 5 kinds of drunk attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight we are young

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=todAQtZSejg go and check it, because it's not only hilarius, but also very cognitive. 
> 
> Also English is my second language, be patient with my mistakes. Cheers and have a nice reading)
> 
> And yes, the name is a quote from the Fun's song.

Enjolras is sitting on the couch, watching the party in the Courfeyrac’s place. He sighs, thinking that when his friends are drunk they are acting absolutely improbable and stupid. He reaches for the can of cola and takes a sip. Amber eyes catch the sight of Marius, making a ritual Indian dance around Cosette, then he watches Joly who is flirting with…Combeferre? Enjolras sighs once again, because Joly probably is as drunk as hell and Ferre is just laughing at him. 

Oddly enough, but it’s only Grantaire who acts more or less adequate. Enjolras thinks, drinking his cola, that it is because the Artist is always drunk and he, Enjolras, just can’t see the difference in his attitudes. 

Eponine, inspired by everyone’s cheers and alcohol in her blood system, decides to sing karaoke. The golden haired leader watches her picking up the microphone and with a bit unfocused eyes choosing the song. 

Courfeyrac and Jehan appear from nowhere with colorful balloons in their hands and grins on their faces. Everyone starts throwing them into each other and Eponine’s laughter sounds even louder, because of the microphone in her hands.

Enjolras takes a deep breath, when suddenly in front of him materializes Grantaire. The first one glares at him. “Can I take a seat near you?” 

Enjolras nods, shifting a bit, letting the dark haired artist sit down. “You don’t like the party.” He states.

“No, not really.”

The cynic rubs his eyes. “You should try…”

“I don’t want to be drunk and have terrible headache and vomit in the toilet and have compromising pho…”

Grantaire stares at him. “I was saying, you can try to relax and relaxing not always means to be drunk.”

Enjolras narrows his eyes, watching the normal state of Grantaire’s thinking. “Are you sober?”

The cynic gives him a half smile on his pale lips. “Thanks for that surprise in your words, Apollo.”

The leader feels himself uncomfortable a bit. “Well, that’s unexpected to see ...”

Grantaire is looking at Gavroche, who accidently spills something on Cosette’s dress. “Unexpected to see the amoral, sarcastic drunkard, being sober in the middle of a party.” Grantaire finishes.

Enjolras remains silent, squeezing the empty can. 

The dark haired artist leans at the back of the sofa and says, watching people dancing and laughing. “There are five types of drunk attitudes, you know.”

Enjolras turns his head to look at Grantaire. Because of the loud music he moves closer a bit to listen him better. 

“The first one is an angry drunk.” Dark blue eyes wonder around the room. “In our case it’s young Romeo. Look.” He chuckles.

Marius Pontmercy is shouting at Bahorel for standing too near to his Cosette. His brown eyes sparkle dangerously, pupils widen. Bahorel tries to explain everything, friendly patting Marius on the shoulder and nearly receiving a punch in his face from Pontmercy. 

Enjolras smirks. “Poor boy.”

Grantaire yawns. “Next one is an opposite to the anger type is an extra friendly or a too loving one.” He smiles at Enjolras as they immediately recognizes the example. “Joly.” They say simultaneously. 

“Such type is an emotional one. People in it will hug everyone, maybe call their ex boyfriends or girlfriends, but won’t do any harm.”

“Slightly reminds of an everyday attitude of Jehan.” Enjolras states, putting the empty can near him on the sofa. They are sitting close, knees touching as one of them moves. Grantaire notices that and thinks that he is truly happy he is not drunk right now. 

“Hey, Jehan is just a merry fellow, don’t judge the Poet.”

Enjolras laughs. Combeferre is literally crying with laughter as Joly is telling him something in a tragic voice, sitting near.

“The next type must be a sad one.” Enjolras suggests, scanning the place.

“Oh, yes, the state in which you are starting crying and saying everyone around you that your whole life is a lie. Or thinking how good your life could be.” Grantaire grins, pointing at Eponine, who at last chose the song and now is singing Adele’s “Someone like you”, hiccupping from time to time. 

“There is also a silly drunk, who can and certainly does God awful things to the apartment…Courf, don’t forget it is your own flat, try not to…” Grantaire waves his hand, realizing it is too late, because Courfeyrac is painting something on the screen of the TV set. “Ha, do you know what exactly he is painting?” the artist giggles. “A portrait of Jehan, like a parody on a Titanic scene.” He laughs, hiding his face in hands. “Nooo, Jehan, don’t do that! Find yourselves a room, Jack and Rose!”

Enjolras is looking at him with a sad expression. “What a pity to see them in such state. They are fighting for ideas and beliefs and now what?”

Grantaire shrugs. “All of us need time to relax and be silly sometimes.” He tilts his head, watching Enjolras’s sad gaze. “there is the last type of drunk.” The leader turns his head, not expecting Grantaire’s piercing look. “The tired one. If you ever drank, you would be sleeping, curled on this couch twenty minutes later.” He smiles gently. 

Enjolras rolls his eyes, running his hand through his locks. “Is it so bad that I don’t like drinking?”

Grantaire shakes his head. “I am in fact happy that you don’t. I am not sure that I’d bear the sight of you being drunk. All of them…” he nods on the crowd of cheerful Amis. “would take photos and tease you. I don’t want that to you, Apollo.”

Enjolras is looking at his deep, bottomless eyes. He never expects to hear that from the…from the cynic and the drunkard. His imagination gives him a scene in which he is awfully drunk, shouting something about the Revolution and everyone is giggling. And then there is a shoulder, reassuring hands, a glass of water and quiet whispers. He blinks and looks at Grantaire, who is watching something outside the window. On his face, in his tired eyes, suddenly becomes visible a bitter shade. 

“Grantaire.” He carefully touches his hand. The artist jumps at the touch. “I am sorry.”

The cynic smiles, breathing heavily, because he really didn’t expect Enjolras to touch him. “It’s okay, I was just watching…I don’t even know what…” He smiles, turning his head to face the leader.

Enjolras shakes his head, still holding Grantaire’s hand. “I mean, sorry for thinking so bad about you all the time.”

Grantaire carefully looks at their hands and then at Enjolras’s face. “Not your fault.”

The leader sighs and shifts closer, resting his head on Grantaire’s shoulder, closing his eyes. The bitter cynic smiles, feeling himself so happy; he slowly caresses the palm of Enjolras’s hand, feeling that his own fingers tremble. But his smile grows wider as the fearless leader squeezes his fingers a bit. 

“We can be friends.” Enjolras says, smelling the hint of cigarette smoke in Grantaire’s hoodie.

The artist closes his eyes, feeling the warms of the other hand. “It will be an honor for me.”

Enjolras smiles in reply, his cheeks blushing.


End file.
